


Late night call [Kinktober Day 26]

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: While Oikawa is away for an international tournament, you call him you check on him. After a while, teasingly suggest him to touch himself while thinking of you. What followed next was something you'd like to repeat every time he was away.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960150
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Late night call [Kinktober Day 26]

“I miss you,” Oikawa whispered against his cellphone. His eyes were glued to the ceiling, brows slightly furrowed as he heard a sigh on the other side of the line. The bed felt incredibly empty whenever you weren’t there, and to think he would have to wait another week for you to come back home felt like punishment. International tournaments were fun, but now he was missing Argentina and the home he had found in your embrace.

“I miss you too,” you replied with a smile.

“But I _miss_ you,” he whined, making you laugh at the implication. “It feels like years since I got you all to myself for the weekend.”

“That was last month, Tooru.”

“I know,” he pouted.

“Okay, so next time you are having some _alone time_ dedicate one of your happy endings to me,” you teased him. You could almost see the deep blush forming in his cheeks as he heard you, and wondered how he would retaliate.

Instead, what followed was radio silence.

“Uh-- Tooru, are you alright there?”

“How did you know?” he whispered.

It was your turn to get flustered.

“You… you think about me when-- when you do that?” you asked in a small voice. You turned on your bed and bit your bottom lip.

“No. Yes. Sometimes?” he quickly answered. “I- you’re my girlfriend who else am I supposed to think about?” he complained. You thanked he wasn’t able to see the way you were smiling at his words, your heart fluttering as you were falling in love all over again.

“Do you plan on doing that tonight?” you smiled at Oikawa’s stutters as a response, so you decided to help him out. “Do you want to do it with me?”

The small affirmative hum that left his lips accelerated your heart.

“Okay, so can you take off your pajama shorts for me?”

You heard shuffling on the other side of the line and imagined your boyfriend standing in front of you, naked. Licking your lips, you tried to focus on your task.

“Now I want you to close your fingers around your cock, baby” Oikawa’s breath hitched at your bold words, but the pleasured sigh that then continued let you know he was doing as told. “Close your eyes and start stroking it slowly, yes?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa said under his breath.

“Can’t wait for you to be here, Tooru. I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back next time I see your face,” you sighed, rolling and laying on your back.

“And then… what would you do?” he asked.

“Hmm, I would take you to my place. You would be in my bed naked before I finish saying _okaeri_.”

“Hey, your japanese is getting better.”

“It is! I do have a really good tutor. A tutor I’d like to be under right now.”

You didn’t miss Oikawa’s tiny little gasp. Your hand wandered under your pajama shorts and found yourself already a little wet at the idea of your boyfriend touching himself.

“Yeah?” he breathed.

“Yes. You on top of me, kissing my neck… your hands touching my body. Have I ever told you how much I love your hands?” you sighed, as your index and middle finger sank between your folds to find your clit. “Our clothes would hit the floor so fast. And I’d get on top of you, kiss your jaw… your neck… go down your chest until I reach your cock. I would put my lips around the tip and suck just for a little while,” you made a pause to listen to your boyfriend’s breathing. “Coat your fingers with drool and touch yourself like I’d do, baby.”

A bolt of pleasure shot between your thighs as you imagined Oikawa sucking his own fingers only to touch himself again, pretending it was your lips and tongue instead. The image in your head was so pretty, but you were sure the real thing was even better.

“I’d give the underside of your pretty cock a long lick. I’ve always loved that cock of yours so much, baby. I’d take my time wrapping my lips around the tip and slowly come down.”

You heard a needy whine on the other side of the line, his voice making your fingers move even faster.

“Can you imagine that, baby? My head going up and down while I look up at you?” you teased him, getting an affirmative moan as an answer. A series of shaky moans followed, making you open your legs in reflex. Fuck, you missed him. His moans were a little high-pitched and soft, but hell if you had ever been as turned on by listening to any other person before.

“Then I would crawl back to your pretty face and kiss you. I’d place your cock right against my entrance. Fuck, I’d be so wet. I am so wet right now,” you confessed.

“You’re touching yourself?”

“Can you blame me?” you sighed in a soft laugh. “I really miss you too.”

Oikawa’s breath became noticeably more ragged, and your fingers moved against your clit even faster, as if you could feel him breathing against your body.

“I love you so much,” you whispered. “Move your hand faster, Tooru. I can’t stop thinking about your cock stretching me out while I’m sinking down on it. I want to ride you so much I can hear more of those pretty sounds you’re making.”

By that moment, Oikawa was shamelessly moaning against his phone, whimpers of your name mixed with love promises and curses leaving his lips. The muscles on your thighs started tensing up as you kept rubbing your clit. You sighed his named and he got even more 

“I’m so close, baby. Come with me, yes?”

“Fuck… I’m gonna come, I’m coming--” Oikawa moaned, followed by a loud grunt. His breath started hitching fast and drunk in your memories of your boyfriend plus his moans, you came on your hand as well. It was a surprisingly long one, that had you gasping for air for several seconds before it started coming down.

“I love you,” Oikawa said against his phone.

You smiled, utterly in love and still thinking how come you got to meet a japanese volleyball star and fall in love with him in so little time. He was not only the most gorgeous boy you had ever seen, but was also sweet and fun and everything you had ever dared to dream about.

Even if both of you had to use their second language to communicate between each other, you were always in sync and now more than ever you longed to have him laying with his head on your chest to remind him once more how happy you were with him.

“I love you,” was everything you managed to say, but the chuckles on the other side of the line seemed to understand exactly what you meant.


End file.
